


R18 horny caffeine addict creek

by emodere



Category: South Park
Genre: BL, Cute, Family Issues, Gay Sex, Horny Tweek Tweak, Love Confessions, M for mature, Rated 18, Slice of Life, Smut, Yaoi, sex with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emodere/pseuds/emodere
Summary: Just a Horny Troubled Tweek seduces Craig





	R18 horny caffeine addict creek

Tweek was going to make his 8th cup of coffee today. I will never understand why he was so hooked on to that stuff.

I always found myself sneaking through Tweeks family belongings that I thought it could give me answers to why he behaves the way he does, and some clues to what he may be feeling.

I was just curious and right now at this very moment the curiosity is getting too much to bare. Today will be the day I'll get the true answers that I been wanting to hear from Tweek.

I must know the truth, because deep down I know something is wrong. I stand near the hall way of the door frame to the kitchen I hear the kettle turn on.

I peeked through the corner to see what he was doing. And like always it was just the same Tweek would usually make himself coffee like this.

I didn't want to scare him but I knew over the most littlest things it still made him jump.

I walked up behind him and wrapped both my arms around his waist as I nuzzle my nose up his neck.

He jumped and I apologised by lowering my head and still holding tightly in my arms I pressed my lips against Tweeks.

He wasn't resisting me, he held his hands on my arms that were still tightly wrapped around him, he calmed down.

He bit my lip, I opened his tongue was fighting mine. He was partly teasing me, I lifted Tweek up from his legs and placed him on top of the kitchen counter.

Tweek was still in his underwear and unbuttoned lime shirt from last night. "Tweeky are you trying to seduce me?" I whisper in his ear.

"Craig if you talk to me with that tongue, I don't know what I might end up doing to you!" Dammit Tweeks so fucking cute!.

Seeing him tease me like this is going to get me really crazy,Tweek rubs both his legs together, playing with his tiny finger tips.

"Wanna take this upstairs?" Tweek pulls me closer to him crossing his arms around my neck."What about the coffee?"I questioned."Um it's... already done hehe."Was I really that dazed into my thoughts?!.

And yet again I hardly noticed Tweek got off the counter.Tweek pulled me along, we was in our bedroom.I accidentally fall on top of Tweek on the bed,I paused".. Tweek if you keep doing this to me I'm going to lose control.. you know this by now!.. I don't want to hurt you!"

"I don't care! I need it now"Tweek turns over on his front, lifting up his behind which allowed me to get a great view of Tweek."So you wanna play?.. alright... if it hurts you got to tell me okay?! Don't you dare repeat what you've done last time! You fucking had me a heart attack.. so when it hurts don't ignore it okay please don't push yourself!"

"Okay Craig! I will.." Tweek smiled. I start by using my index finger to rub the entrance after a short period of time he begun to loosen up so I added two more digits to make sure. "I..I'm ready! ... come inside me.."

I nodded, I position myself and pushed all the way in. Tweek was so warm. "Am I hurting you?.." Tweek shakes his head, I started to thrust back and forth but slowly. "Faster! .. Faster Craig!" Seriously? this soon is he really that horny?! I thought for a second.I delivered what he ordered anyway I wanted to give him his fix. "Ahhhghh!.. gah! Nhh..." Tweek soon ended up drooling down his mouth and his thighs, there was so much juice everywhere. "Har-harder!! Ahhhhh!" "Jesus Christ Tweek if I pound inside you with even more force it could make you end up in hospital!"

"I don't care!.. I want you to light a fire deep inside me..." I was hesitant, I didn't know how to really reply back to that. I grab onto Tweeks waist and plunge into his sweet spot I reached my limit eventually moaning out into our room where the walls echoed along with the creaking bed springs just beneath us. I breathed out reluctantly for air. Tweek sat up huffing faint breaths he startled me as he climbed on top of me where he sat on my stomach. "...r...ready .... for .... round 2?.." Tweek asked. No wait is he actually serious round 2? Is he insane?!.

Tweek:"If you don't... I'll straddle you!"

Craig:"huh?!"

Tweek:"In other words imma ride you good!" Tweek lowers himself on my heated erect dick and pushed himself all the way again."Okay.. I'm in!" Without warning Tweek starts to move up and down as he's doing this I was watching a great view seeing him moan out in desperation made my body quiver a bit it was a turn on. It I don't want to hurt him I waited till he finished having his fun. He lays on top of me breathing heavily."Tweek there's afew things I want to ask..".

Tweek:"Yes .. master..." Tweek purred, winked at me.

Craig:"... what happened..? I know there's something that you're not telling me!"

Tweek:"..what do y-you mean?!"

Craig:"When .. you're upset, the way you act.. is what I'm asking about .. I love you so much but I want to learn so much more about you Tweek!.."

Tweek:"...Well .. i um.. My parents only have their coffee business because my father smuggles drugs in and that's why the coffee beans are so addictive in Colorado.

I don't believe what my father is doing is right! , He even tried to sell me away, My parents don't care about me! ... reason why I want to kill myself!"

Craig:"Don't you dare ever say that again you hear me!?.. I love you I swear once we finish school we'll move out of town and start a new happy life! If they hurt you anymore then they already are at the moment then I'll pay an unfriendly visit, I can't promise if they will survive though! The point is I'm in love with you and forever will be!"

Tweek:"I ... I don't know what to say .. that's literally the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me... but question?"

Craig:"hm?" Tweek:"Whenever you're in my room why do you say it's our room?.. I never quite understood that..." Craig:"Well you see because whenever we're here together alone I like to think one day we will share a double bed together and every day I'll be able to wake up next to my lover."Tweek:"... C-Craig .." I gave him the most passionate kiss that I could ever pull and from that day onward we were far more open about our feelings and thoughts, it brought us closer than ever before and I am happy!.

YOUTUBE CHANNEL: .:EMODERE:.


End file.
